


I love you baby.

by Robronfan94



Series: Roblivion one shots [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Loving Robert, M/M, Other, Poorly Aaron, Robert's baby, Sickness, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's ill. Robert comes home after a meeting to find him waiting for Rob. So like a good fiancé he looks after his baby.





	I love you baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started writing the next few chapters of my other stories . Such as I'll help you I promise and the two of Robert and Liv.  
> Not sure when I'll post them yet until then I'm gonna write two stories to keep you happy x

"Come back please! I'm scared!" Robert smiled to himself as he read Aaron's message. Aaron was ill but Robert had a meeting so he couldn't look after him and since he left Aaron kept on texting him telling him to come home.

Robert text him back as the meeting was ending "I'm home soon baby! Couple of minutes half an hour max then I'm with my beautiful boy ok. Do u want anything to eat gorgeous or not xx?" 

Robert sent the message off and got a reply 2 minute later. "About fucking time! Took you long enough I hate people for taking you to the stupid meeting! Hurry up Rob. Please!! And nah don't want food just want you home! I need a hug! Xx" read the message.

Robert put everything away and drove home quickly. His baby needed him! He got home to see Chas and Liv in the back watching a movie she had a day off today so she just lounged around. Robert said hi to her and went upstairs to Aaron.

He got in and shut the door. He didn't even get a chance to take his jacket off. Aaron called out his name. He sat down on the bed and Aaron fell ontop of him sweating and out of breath.

Robert knew by looking at him that he was really unwell. He also knew that he had been sick. Robert hated that! His baby being sick on his own without no one helping him. Anything could have happened to his boy!

"Hey beautiful?" Robert pushed Aaron's hair away from his sweaty forehead pressing a kiss there.

Aaron climbed off him running into the bathroom just in time to empty out his stomach again. 

Robert ran after him and rubbed his back. Aaron heaved and started to cry. "Hey hey no baby! It's ok. Robs here now. Darling your safe I promise beautiful!" 

Aaron leant back into Robert's chest and grabbed his arm putting it around him and holding it.

Robert could feel Aaron was really warm so he picked him up and placed against the bath before running it.

When it was fall he took off Aaron's clothes and placed him inside. Aaron instantly shivering but Rob got in behind him and started to wash him gently.

He placed his hand on Aaron's stomach and started rubbing it before moving up to his chest and shoulders he pressed gently kisses to his neck and washed his hair.

When he was finished he saw that Aaron was asleep. Robert smiled and moved him so he was agaisnt the shower before getting out and drying his own body and getting changed.

He got Aaron's towel and dried him before getting him out of the bath and placing on his dressing gown and boxers.

He took Aaron into bed and finished cleaning the bath. 

When he was done he got into bed himself pleased to see Aaron still asleep. Switching off the lamp Robert took Aaron in his arms before settling down.

"Love you baby." Robert whispered before gently kissing Aaron's forehead and closing his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
